Forum:Bingo Book
I do not understand why my article Chitenboshi Terasu is being deleted because it does have its major drawbacks along with it being powerful. If you can please tell what can i change in order for it to stay on the wiki and not be deleted. Kamiganpower I actually need one of my pages to be deleted,Property: Bad because I made a mistake User:Green Dragon Crescent Blade What is exactly wrong with the page Raygen Uchiha, because I dont really understand the problem. And what needs to be changed in order to not get my page deleted? User:Raygen96 OK, i got rid of everything that ever made Arashi Kagami overpowered. Now can i be taken off the speedy deletion list? ArashiKagami 17:16, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Is it Okay how I have it now because I can change it.Even I thought it was an overpowered jutsu and wanted others' opinion. -- :Next time...make this a forum. Well...the thing is, we tried to make this organized. So, we can't really have any overpowered things in this area. --'Rasengan888' (talk)(Narutopedia Editor) 16:04, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :P.S. Leave ur signature... Itachisharkak 03:20, 11 July 2009 (UTC)]] Shadow Style: The Dark Continent is being deleted why?--Kasei 02:40, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Why is my character Kage Ryuu on the mass deletion list, why and for what.User:KILLER5991 Please delete The Last Training: Sainou has a Strange Meeting!. It's mine. Author Request. Kai - Talk 18:22, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Why is Namiko up to be deleted Itachi 24 I don't think Hiryu Kurosaki is not needed because some people like me would like to actually have a fight with that character, as long as i create one.So please don't delete it Kyotolim 07:25, February 2, 2010 (UTC) I still don't get why my article Keiteki was deleted? --Shinsaku 21:14, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Basu syniigan seems to have been played with, but it had a deletion tag so I headed here. If I'm late, apologies! Shingihoutai 16:13, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Does someone mind deleting all my current pages? I've decided against all my current characters and am currently working on designing a new one.-- Kasei|Got anything to say? 00:03, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Whats wrong with my Yin-Yang Release shroud page? Sorry I didn't notic when it was put on I just checked it now and I was busy with school work an things. Please can you tell me whats wrong so I can fix it, if its overpowered, i'll just tone it down a bit. Thanks ----Shabih 13:43, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Please tell me how to make the proper infobox because when I click the characterX it can't show up the usual info box. It only show up the special page info box that after publishing it, it didn't has the edit with form button. Well, I had 3 of them that was categorized as the mass deletion page. I really love that character so please don't delete it. (Inao Kazuhisa, Inao Asami, Menma (movie)) InaoAsami Shinobu Tasaka Okay was wondering why my article is subject to mass deletion? Shadow1323 (talk) 21:09, December 17, 2012 (UTC)Shadow1323 Ren Senju I dont think that Ren should be deleted because she supposed to look exactly like her mom(Tsunade) and thats why she has those pictures. Torei Naito Can someone tell me exactly is wrong with my character so I can fix it before it gets deleted.I don't go around deleting pages and if I did I would give a reason to if I had the time to review the details of every page I came across.